Always and Forever
by Gryffindorgrl86
Summary: During the final battle. Draco remembers how he and Harry first got together. Character death. One-Shot. My first so please read and review! M-Preg, HP-DM.


**Title: Always and Forever**

**This is a One Shot**

**Male/Male Pairing DM/HP Character Death MPREG and mild Violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters mentioned. Although I wish I did with the money J.K. Rowling is racking in, and hell I wish she'd hurry up with Harry Potter and the half-blood prince. Oh and I don't own any of the lyrics in this fic either.**

The battlefield was dark and gloomy. The battle for good and evil had commenced many hours ago. The lives of many good people were being stolen right in front of Draco's eyes. He hated this because he knew about the prophecy. The one event that would change everything as he knew it. It stated that either Voldemort would win and the world would truly be at his feet or that The-Boy-Who-Lived, the man the wizarding world put all their hopes and faith into would be the champion.

Draco looked down onto his right (left?) hand and twirled the beautiful white-gold band on his ring finger. He had married The-Boy-Who-Lived during the year after their 7th year. Harry and Draco had fallen in love during that final year. Draco knew that Harry was the one when during the last day of 6th year they had yet again fought about something stupid that Draco couldn't even remember now, but he does remember how the raven-haired boy had grabbed him by the robes and drew him into a toe curling kiss that left his body warm all over. Draco had always secretly wanted the green-eyed beauty, but was always afraid Harry wouldn't want him back. I guess he was wrong. When they pulled apart Draco just stood there dazed, not knowing what to say, not that he could even speak at that moment. Harry just gave him the sexiest smirk, matching that of Malfoy's famous smirks and said, "see you next year Draco." Draco could get used to hearing his name from those beautiful pink lips. He was left to think about the gorgeous Harry Potter all through summer, until that first day on the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Draco had found a compartment of their own and started a long snogging session. They quickly decided that they couldn't hide their feelings for each other anymore and secretly became a couple.

When they decided to get married everyone was shocked. The Slytherin prince and the Gryffindor golden boy were in love. It took awhile for both boys' friends to get used to the idea, but they eventually did, and the two were married on July 31, Harry's 18th birthday. Draco and Harry had decided that Harry's close friend Remus Lupin would walk Harry down the isle. He was the only father figure Harry had left. Ron, Hermione, and Blaise Zabini were of course up there as the grooms' best men and maid of honor. In their vows, Draco told Harry it was because of him that Draco was the good man standing before him on that day, and he vowed to love Harry always and forever. Harry in turn vowed to love Draco forever and always be by his side. Both men exchanged rings with the engraving 'always and forever' on the inside and kissed each other in a loving and passionate manner.

Draco kissed his wedding band and prayed that his beloved husband was okay; after all he had to be. When all of this is over Draco plans on taking Harry on a well-deserved vacation and there they will spend all their time laughing, talking, and making love. Draco had something very important to tell Harry.

He searched for his love and saw him tiredly battle the evil lord. Harry had blood and small cuts all over him, but he seemed to be holding up well against the Dark Lord. Draco saw as Harry push down the Dark Lord, clutch onto his wand, and yell, "Avada Kedavra!" Within seconds Voldemort's lifeless body could be seen splayed out on the bloody battlefield. Harry turned and locked eyes with the man he was in love with. He could stare at those gorgeous pools of gray for hours.

_We saw the Western Coast_

_I saw the hospital_

_Nurse the shoreline like a wound_

_We paint a lovers tryst_

_We're neither clear nor descript_

_We kept it safe and slow_

_The quiet things that no one ever knows_

Harry wasn't concentrating. He didn't see bruised and battered Bellatrix Lestrange come up behind him with a sharp dagger. Draco's eyes stretched out. He didn't have time to think about what was going on. All he could do was stare blindly as his aunt drove the dagger into his husband's side.

There are no words to describe how Draco felt at that moment. Rage took over his entire being and he rushed over to Bellatrix and didn't let go of her neck until he felt her lifeless body give away. He just dropped her and let her lay next to her dark master.

_So keep the blood in your head_

_And keep your feet on the ground_

_Today's the day it gets tired!_

_Today's the day we dropped down!_

_Give up my body in bed!_

_All for an empty hotel!_

_Wasting words on lower cases and capitals_!

Draco rushed to Harry's side and knelt down holding his loves body. Harry's crimson blood was everywhere.

"Harry stay with me, don't close your eyes"

"D- Draco?"

"Yes, I'm here love, I'm not going anywhere"

"Draco I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about my love. You're going to be just fine. We're going to take you to St. Mungos and you're going to be alright." Draco was almost saying this more for himself then for Harry. He needed to convince himself that his husband would be alright.

"Draco I'm cold"

Draco held on tighter to the raven-haired man he was in love with, and indeed his skin had gotten considerably cold.

"I'm sorry for breaking my promise Draco. I love you, but it seems I'm going to have to leave you."

"No, no you can't. Harry, please just stay with me."

_So keep the blood in your head!_

_And keep your feet on the ground!_

_Today's the day it gets tired!_

_Today's the day we dropped down!_

_Give up my body in bed!_

_All for an empty hotel!_

_Wasting words on lower cases and capitals_!

"I know it'll be okay Draco. I know this won't be the end for us. I will love you even in death."

Draco held Harry closer. His tears began to run down his face and gently fall on Harry, slowly mixing his tears with Harry's blood. This cannot be happening. Not when we were so close to finding such happiness together.

"Harry, you can't leave me. You're going to be a father. You're going to be a daddy. You've always wanted a family. You can't leave us now. Please!" Draco was in complete agony at this point.

_I contemplate the day we wed_

_Your friends are boring me to death_

_Your veil is ruined in the rain_

_By then you like to do without_

_There's nothing new to talk about_

_And though our kids are blessed_

_The parents let them shoulder all the blame_

He looked at Harry's handsome face. Harry just flashed him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen, then he closed those beautiful eyes of his never to open them again. Draco was never to see those stunning orbs of emerald green ever again. He just sat there clutching Harry's lifeless body to his own, just crying mercilessly.

_I lie for only you_

_And I lie well_

_Hallelujah_

By then the war was completely over. Those who fought on the light side of the war began to slowly surround the distraught man and his fallen lover. All with their heads down saying a silent prayer for their departed savior.

_(I lie for only you and I lie well, Hallelujah)_

_So keep the blood in your head!_

_And keep your feet on the ground!_

_Today's the day it gets tired!_

_Today's the day we dropped down!_

_Give up my body in bed!_

_All for an empty hotel!_

_Wasting words on lower cases and capitals_!

2 Days Later

It is a dark day today. Today is they put my Harry underground. I will never see him ever again. I won't feel his warm touch or hear his tranquil voice try to calm me down after I've had a bad dream. I won't laugh at his attempt to tell a joke, eat his terrible cooking, or fight with him about stupid little matters. I won't get to apologize to him after those stupid fights and we'll never get to follow them with great make up sex.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_cause your presence still lingers here_

_and it won't leave me alone_

He will not get to see the birth of his own child, watch his first step, or hear his first words. He won't get to see his child become a teenager or become an adult. He won't be able to see his own grandchildren. We won't be able to grow old together and make fun of each other for how old we've gotten.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

"_Dearly beloved_

_we are gathered here to say goodbye to a very brave man_

_Harry James Potter."_

_You used to captivate me _

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

'_I will always love you Draco, and I will always be with you.'_

'_All my friends say I'm crazy for loving you, but I know you're the one Draco'_

Standing there Draco remembered how Harry had stood in front of everyone in the Great Hall and confessed his undying love for him.

_' I Harry James Potter stand in front of you all and declare my love for Draco Ethan Malfoy'_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_' Draco, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my husband?'_

_' I know it'll be okay Draco, I know it won't be the end for us. I will love you beyond death.'_

_'I love you Harry James Potter'_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Draco looked up to see that people were beginning to leave. It was over. Harry was truly gone now! He could see that people were looking at him, deciding whether to approach the heartbroken widower, but they thought better to give him some time. Draco just went to kneel in front of Harry's fresh grave. Tears began to stroll down his face as he looked at the engraving of his Harry's tombstone. It read:

**Harry James Potter**

**July 31, 1980-October 18, 1999**

**Beloved Husband, Son, and Friend**

We are safe knowing your spirit

Is looking down upon us, rest

In peace our savior, for we will

Meet again someday

"Harry...I know you can hear me. I'm so scared. I don't know how I'm going to do this by myself. I promise you though; our child will grow to know you. He will know your face and all your stories. I will raise him to be a good person, and he'll never be raised to hate others. I know you will take care of us. It is good to know that heaven will be a happier place with you there. You are my angel and I love you."

Draco stood up, and kissed his palm and placed his hand on Harry's tombstone. At that moment Draco felt a rush of warmth fill his entire body, and a light weight on his shoulder. He knew Harry was with him right then. So he gave him a warm smile and said, "I love you Harry, always and forever." Draco slowly turned and walked off to get into his car. Now he knew he could do this whole parent thing. He had Harry to watch over him and their child. Draco couldn't help but smile at that last thought.

**Life is weaker than death, and death is weaker than love.**

**-Khalil Gibran**

**Love isn't a decision. It's a feeling. If we could decide who we love, it would be much simpler, but much less magical.**

**-Trey Parker and Matt Stone, South Park**

A/N: Okay this is my first Fan Fiction. I had to do a One-Shot, cuz well I just don't trust myself just yet, but I have a few ideas for stories and maybe one of these days I'll write one, but for now I'm content with just reading them. I am going to be writing a fic with a few of my friends, hopefully that goes underway soon. Yay, I'm excited!! Harry and Draco rule!!! The lyrics to the first song are by a band called brand new and the song is called "the quiet things that no one ever knows", and the second song is by Evanesence called "My Immortal". Hope u enjoyed it, and please review so I can hear what u thought about it.


End file.
